Pazuzu
Pazuzu (パズズ, Pazuzu) is a demon in the series. History Pazuzu is the god of the southwest wind known for bringing famine during dry seasons, and locusts during rainy seasons. Recent research suggests Pazuzu may have been associated with a cold, northeasterly wind. Pazuzu was said to be invoked in amulets which combat the powers of the malicious goddess, and hated rival, Lamashtu, who was believed to cause harm to mother and child during childbirth. Although Pazuzu is, himself, an evil spirit, he drives away other evil spirits, thus protecting humans against plagues and misfortunes. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Element Race *Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race (Sega CD Remake Exclusive) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Vile Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Persona 3 FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Last Bible'' *''DemiKids: Light'' / Dark Version as Pazu *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vile Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Vile Race, Boss *''Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II After defeating the Minotaur in the Devil Busters game, the hero finds a strange statue in the game and unseals it, revealing Pazuzu. Pazuzu reveals that he is a servant of God and that the hero and his friend are the Messiahs destined to save the world from the demons that came through a rift created during the nuclear war 35 years prior. Giving the hero a handheld computer and the Demon Summoning Program, Pazuzu warns about demons invading the shelter before departing. Once they reach the surface, Pazuzu commands that the two joins with his servant Orthrus and later sends the three to the ruins of Tokyo Tower after a witch who betrayed him. The witch reveals that Pazuzu is simply using the two to gain power over Bael and the hero agrees with her, causing the friend, who is still loyal to Pazuzu, to depart with Orthrus. It is later revealed that Pazuzu is truly aligned with God and the other demons view him as a traitor because of this. The hero and the witch end up having to defeat and behead him in order to pass onwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pazuzu is the demon ally of DB Mikanagi. He appears as a regular mob in the temple area of Ueno's Mirage gold level instance and as one of the supporting mobs in Samael's boss room in the gold level of Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight. ''Persona 4'' Pazuzu specializes in Darkness spells and can be obtained through Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Pazuzu is the leader of the Imperium forces on Jin's route. He is faced in the Dark Palace and his role is similar to Scathach. Unlike her he does not put Akira to sleep before the battle. After the battle he flees with Jin following him. The others attempt to follow as well but the doors close. He has Rand sacrificed to the seal that holds his master Belzebu and forces Jin to release him. Pazuzu is killed by his master after he is freed as he has served his purpose. ''Devil Survivor'' Pazuzu is the Demon Companion for Tadashi Nikaido. He can only be fused under certain conditions. This demon can be unlocked either by defeating Pazuzu before defeating Kaido on the 5th Day (if the player fails to save Keisuke Takagi from being killed by Kaido), or by initiating Naoya's ending through speaking to Kaido first. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' Summonable Demon 5th Day, Shiba Park or Suidobashi Pazuzu appears as a separate demon, complete with its own team in both of these battles. ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=Null * |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Chaos Wave |Skill1=Holy Dance * |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Null Force |Passive2-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucSkill4= |AucSkill5= |AucSkill6= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |AucPassive4= |AucPassive5= |AucPassive6= |FusedQuote=I am the Vile Pazuzu. do not disappoint me. |FusingQuote=...Very well. Thou shalt see for thyself the alteration of mine power. }} Gallery Trivia *In his designs from Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei II, Pazuzu's left arm is raised, this contrasts most depictions of Pazuzu on statues or the like where his right arm is raised. Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Messiah Riser Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...